Wonder Love
by Wentworth.golden
Summary: Callie and Ximena story. I dont have a good description yet but when I do ill add it.


**A.N: Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction on the fosters so bear with me lol . Anyway just so you all have a fair idea about the book, I'm gonna start it off from when Ximena was running/hiding from ICE in season 5. I'm also gonna keep some of the story line the same as the tv show, but I'm also gonna change some stuff up and add some stuff in. Okay hope you injoy️️.**

Callie's pov:

"Quick quick quick, this door this door" I shout to Ximena and AJ who are running beside me towards the massive wooden doors of the church.

The three of us burst through the doors, the sound of heavy footprints slamming against the surface of the concrete behind us. We make it inside just as two muscular men reach the church, with the continue's noise of sirens surrounding our every move. The sound of the lock locking fills the almost silent space, our gasping breathing in the background as we all catch our breaths. We take sanctuary in wait of what's to happen next.

"Are you sure your safe here" I manage to ask Ximena, my breathing gradually steadying back to its ordinary rhythm.

"Yeah, they don't come in churches" she replies her breath steadying concurrent to mine.

I sit down on the closest seat. Communicating with mom through text, trying to find out what events are taking place outside and what we should do at this disquieting moment. AJ sits next to me in silence as Ximena starts pacing back and forth down the isle trying to get a hold of Poppy or at least her parents.

"Come on, Answer" she whispers in frustration. No luck as its midnight.

"Ximena, I'm sure their fine. There's many reasons as to why they may not be answering. One of them being it's the middle of the night" I try to convince her, raising to my feet and walking in front of her.

"Poppy?" She questions still not entirely convinced by my words.

"Shes probably still at the prom with Mariana. Everything's gonna be fine" I assure her.

She forces a small smile to appear upon her face; A fictitious smile. She's trying to believe what I said is true but it's obvious she's scared, distressed. To be honest I am too. I give her a sympathetic look.

"Come here" I whisper as I pull her into my embrace.

She reciprocates my moves and wraps her arms around me. I hear a faint sniffle coming from her. I squeeze her tighter and keep her encased in my arms.

I feel terrible. This is so disastrous and completely unfair. Ximena is a good person and definitely does not deserve all this torture, causing so much distress and despair for her and her family.

———————

Later that night. Still Callie's pov*

It's been a few hours since we got here. It feels like it's been longer. During that time Noah's mom came and left us some spare clothes and bedding for the night, which we are all very grateful for. My mom came in earlier along with Mike and Ximena's lawyer, and explained the circumstances with Poppy and her parents, and advised how it would be best for AJ and I to proceed to stay here until further notice.

We're all doing nothing. Just sitting here, lazing around on the preachers floor, trying to kill time until it's safe for us all to attempt to languish for the night. We played I-Spy but extremely quickly got bored of that and now we're playing Charades, or though it's not going so well. AJ is terrible at this game. But I guess it's a good distraction, expesually for Ximena.

"Come on guys, this is the easiest thing to guess" AJ says flapping his arms aggressively up and down.

"Are you sure your not a bird?" Ximena questions with an extremely confused yet questioning look spread across her face.

"Because you look like one" I laugh.

Ximena laughs along with me.

"That's funny" She raises her hand for a high five and I give her one.

"Oh come on" AJ whines as we continue to chuckle. "Now you girls are just ganging up on me."

He stops acting out his charade.

"I'm a boat. A BOAT, and these..." he refers to his arms, "... are my oars. You know the things that help you row boats" he says to us, acting as if we're the ones who are bad at this game.

Ahhh, poor AJ. He sits Back down in front of us, leaning back on his arms.

"Yeahhh... okay" I say confused, yet amazed at how bad he is at this game.

"But I won right?" AJ asks.

Ximena and I bring our attention to each others facial expressions and laugh.

"No, definitely not" I say.

"Yeah, you suck at this game" Ximena adds.

"Fine. Oh hey there's a guitar over there Cal, entertain us" AJ suggests.

"No, no way. I haven't played in a while" I quickly deny his suggestion.

"You play guitar?" Ximena asks.

"Yeah" I hesitate to admit, knowing she's gonna convince me to play.

"And she's good too" AJ adds.

"Play Cal, come on pleaseeee" Ximena begs, also referring to me as Cal.

Cal; The all to familiar nickname my close family and friends call me by these days.

To save a friend like controversy i'm not gonna win, I agree to play. "Okay, Fine. But only till my mom calls back with more info."

"That sounds good to me" The latina complys with my compromise.

I walk over to the guitar leaning against the wall of the church and pick it up. I strum a few keys to see if it's tuned, and it is.

"Okay, what should I play?" I ask the two of my closest friends who are sitting in front of me, AJ leaned back on the preachers stand and Ximena sitting with her legs crossed.

"Umm... oh how about let me love you by Dj snake and Justin Bieber" Ximena suggests. "Do you know that one?" She smiles at me.

I smile back.

"Yeah, I do. I guess let me love you it is" I reply.

I start to strum the guitar strings as my voice takes over the words of the song.

\--

My fingers glide along the strings as I sing the last word of the song. I look up to see an astonished look on Ximenas face, mouth wide open.

"WOW" is all that manages to escape her mouth.

I chuckle.

"Told you she's good" AJ says.

"Okay okay, enough about me. Mena you might want to close your mouth before something flies into it" I chuckle at Ximena's expression as I place the guitar back where it belongs.

Mena; My nickname for her.

"Oh shut up. Your good like really good" Ximena compliments my musical talent as I place myself to sit back next to her.

"Thanks i-" I start, getting interrupted by the sound of my phones ring tone going off.

"Oh it's my mom" I pick up my phone and the room falls silent.

Ximena's pov:

I jump up to my knees as Callie answers her phone. I sit there in anticipation, desperately wanting to know what's coming through on the other side of the line.

I wave my hands at Callie frantically. "Put it on speaker" I whisper. She nods at me.

"Hang on mom, I'm gonna put you on speaker" Callie says through the phone, then places it on the ground in the middle of our three person circle.

"Hey Stef" AJ says.

"Hi AJ" she replies.

"Hi Mrs Adams Foster" I say.

"Hey Ximena, how are you doing? And its just Stef, you can call me Stef" Stef asks me adding a comment onto the end of her question.

"As good as I can be in this situation. What's going on? Have you found out where their holding my parents and anymore information on Poppy? Have you heard anything yet?" I ask.

"Poppy's staying at another foster home tonight but Lena and I are doing the best we can to have her stay with us as were licensed foster parents, but it doesn't look like we can do anything until tomorrow" Stef explains.

"And her parents" Callie asks.

"I'm sorry Ximena but we still couldn't find any information. I'm so sorry. But Mike and I are still staying outside the church tonight to make sure nothing happens, everything's gonna be fine. It's getting late though guys so you should all get some rest, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight guys" Stef says, closuring the call.

"Goodnight" the three of us say in unison.

AJ gets up to start making his bed with the blankets that were left over for him to use.

"I love you Cal and stay safe, all of you" Stef finishes.

"Love you too mom and yes we will. Bye" Callie replies before ending the call.

"I'm just gonna go get changed" AJ says walking off in the direction of the bathrooms with a change of clothes, leaving me alone with Callie.

We had already changed earlier. Callie and I hop into our beds that we had previously prepared earlier in the night. We settle down onto the uncomfortable floor, with a slight cushioning of the carpet and under layer blankets combined. I pull the brown and yellowish patterned blanket over my body. To my right, Callie does the same with her blue coloured sleeping bag.

"So... you and AJ have history or what?" I ask Callie once AJ was fully out of sight.

"Yeah. I never told you that?" she asks.

"Mm-mm" I nod my head from side to side. "I mean, hes hot" I comment on AJs attractive looks.

"Yeah... Are you interested?" she chuckles.

"No... I don't date boys" I come out to her.

A bewildered expression spreads upon her face.

"I'm gay. I never told you that?" I expand from my previous statement.

I watch as the expression on her face changes from bewildered to slightly surprised; In a way that shows she doesn't mind. I mean of course she doesn't mind, her moms are married and I think I remember her mentioning that one of her younger brothers are gay.

"Um, no... I mean, it doesn't matter or anything" she confirms my previous observation.

"good" I chuckle.

"I cant believe I just came out to you in a church. Hope I don't get struck by lightning" I joke.

"yeah..." she goes along with my joke, using her hand to push herself away from me.

I look at her with a straight face, pretending to be offended by her actions.

"No, just because I don't wanna get hit by lightning" she quickly justifies her actions. "Not because... you're... you know."

"Yeah, I know" I say, letting her know I was just kidding.

We both laugh. Callie sighs, laying down on her arm and closing her eyes. I smile at her actions before my mind starts to wonder many thoughts about the previous events of the hectic day.

Hectic? No... much worse then that...a feeling of which words can't even describe. This is so unfair. I could even say it's my worst nightmare come true. It is my worst nightmare come true. I'm so grateful for all the help from Callie and her family, and of course the pastors of this church for letting me stay. But the amentity of being inside away from the chaos, can in no way compare to the comforting feelings that come with home. I miss home, I miss Poppy, and I miss my family. Someone really needs to do something about the immigration laws and the way ICE deal with it. It's not right.

"Oh..." I start, causing Callie to reopen her eyes. "And just so you know..." I continue as she lifts her head up and rests it back on her hand. "This is my worst nightmare. And I thank God... that im not going through it alone."

She retches her hand out for me to hold and I do just that, gripping her hand in mine. I reciprocate her actions from before; Sighing and laying my head down. The feeling of our hands intertwined as one sends shivers down my spine; Feelings of comfort, support, and even love. A feeling that puts me at ease; almost as if I were in my own bed at home. We lay in silence.

"Are you okay" Callie breaks the silence.

"Yeah, I just miss them" I reply.

"I wish I could just put an end to all this" Callie states, sighing as she lays back down.

"Same but that's impossible. You've done a lot for me so far, just being here Is enough. Your a good friend" I smile at her and she smiles back.

But little does she know the way I feel about her is a little more then just best friends.

**A.N: That's it for the first chapter. I hope you all liked it and let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next chapter, see you soon** ️️


End file.
